


初恋

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [46]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderswap, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Marriage, Mild Language, Multi, Mutant Reader, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV Third Person, Relationship(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: 初恋 (hatsukoi; first love)Y/N sniffs again. "I don't know," she whispers hoarsely, "it's just... it's just so much. I- I'm going to marry Rhodey- and I don't know why I'm crying." She hides her face in her hands, and Toni puts her hand on her leg."You're overwhelmed. It's a lot to take in, I understand." Y/N nods. (Of course Toni understands, she just got out of her own honeymoon phase with Bucky)"It's a big thing, getting married," Toni says, "but it's going to be alright. You love him, and he loves you too, so, so much. There's nothing to be worried about, okay?"Y/N looks up again, and Toni takes a tissue to wipe her tears away."But," she continues on a serious tone, "if you don't want to do this, you don't have to do. You don't have to get married if you don't want to."





	初恋

The dress feels too tight. 

She can't breathe- she has to take big gulps of air every ten seconds, and her hand is on her flattened stomach, desperately searching for movement to show that she's actually breathing. 

"Y/N, are you alright?" Pepper asks as soon as she steps into the room, and Y/N lowers her head to blink away the upcoming tears in her eyes. She chokes on air and almost stumbles backwards when she pushes herself up again, only for Toni and Natasha to catch her in time and press her onto the couch. 

"Drink," Natasha says, and she hands Y/N a bottle with water, which Y/N takes gratefully. She welcomes the cool water with her eyes closed, and Pepper carefully cleans her face - what for, Y/N doesn't know. 

"Just take a deep breath," Samantha instructs from beside her. "Take a deep breath and close your eyes. It's going to be alright." 

Y/N does as instructed, but as soon as she does, the tears start burning in her eyes again, and she starts sobbing uncontrollably. 

"I- I'm sorry," she hiccups, wiping away her tears, "I- I don't kno- know.." 

Samantha rubs her back soothingly, and Natasha brings more tissues. 

The four women give her a bit of space, and Y/N takes deep breaths with hot tears still streaming down her face. 

 

She only notices she's left alone with Toni when she lifts up her head to look Toni in the eyes. 

The woman has a determined look in her eyes. 

"You're going to tell me what's wrong," she says, "because I'm not letting you on that venue in tears. What's wrong?" 

Y/N sniffs again. "I don't know," she whispers hoarsely, "it's just... it's just so much. I- I'm going to marry Rhodey- and I don't know why I'm crying." She hides her face in her hands, and Toni puts her hand on her leg. 

"You're overwhelmed. It's a lot to take in, I understand." Y/N nods. (Of course Toni understands, she just got out of her own honeymoon phase with Bucky)

"It's a big thing, getting married," Toni says, "but it's going to be alright. You love him, and he loves you too, so, so much. There's nothing to be worried about, okay?" 

Y/N looks up again, and Toni takes a tissue to wipe her tears away. 

"But," she continues on a serious tone, "if you don't want to do this, you don't have to do. You don't have to get married if you don't want to." 

Y/N's eyes widen, and something akin to fear is in her eyes. And Toni knows- she _knows_. She might not understand, but she does know.

"This is about your mutant nature," Toni whispers, and Y/N nods, almost imperceptible.

"Okay, hold on, I'm getting the others. I'll be back." Toni gets up and leaves the room. 

 

* * *

 

The silence is pressing on her. Y/N sniffs again and gets up from the couch. Her skirt rustles with her movement, and Y/N wants to rip the fabric off her skin. 

She loves the dress - she does, but it's just... 

 

She looks in the mirror, into a face that she's not completely familiar with. Her magic is pulsing underneath her skin, waiting to be released, and she's scared. 

How can Rhodey even love a creature like her? 

She's so dangerous - director Fury told her so. 

She could kill a person with just a flick of her wrist - and she used to love it, used to revel in the horror in her victim's eyes. 

She doesn't anymore, but her heart still aches for her wrongdoings in the past. 

Why does he even want to marry her? People still hate her - and nobody is happy with this marriage or their relationship. 

He's always going to be a target from now on, and she can't do that to him. 

Y/N winces when she sees the familiar tinge of her magic, and a spark escapes from her skin. On her left arm, the blue colour is sparkling in the sunlight - Rhodey loves it. He loves how different she is, and he loves the colour on her skin that was never supposed to be her own. It's only a sign of the energy in her. 

The marks on her body are curling and changing colour constantly - it's a sign of how nervous she is - but they never move to her face. Her eyes are a soft yellow, with sparks of black in it. Fear and anxiety flash through her mind. 

Her thoughts are almost consuming, and she can't take it anymore. She wants to take it off - off off off-- it needs to get _out_.

 

She takes a deep breath and her legs are trembling -  _is she going to faint?_

The wooden doors creak open, and there are faint footsteps coming closer. She clenches her fist, and her magic is sizzling now, whispering in the back of her mind, asking to be released. 

A warm hand lands on her shoulder. 

"Y/N." She recognises the smooth voice, and her eyes snap open. When she looks in the mirror, she sees her eyes are a dark green. 

"Darling, look at me." She turns her head to look at her maid of honour, Natasha. The redhead smiles at her. "Do you need some air? We can go outside, if you want to, or we can open the window-" as she says it, Samantha opens the windows to let cool air in the room, "or we can get you something to eat. Just sit down, and take deep breaths. Relax." 

Y/N sits down quietly, and takes another deep breath. 

Natasha squeezes her hand. "Take as long as you need. The boys can wait." Then Nat turns around. "Pepper, Toni, can you go out and tell the others that it's going to take a little longer? Sam, could you get her some cookies or something?" 

Everyone leaves the room and Natasha crouches down in front of Y/N. 

 

"You're my best friend," she says, "and you chose me to be your maid of honour. I'm here to fill in that role." Y/N nods and Natasha smiles. "I know you, Y/N, and I know what's wrong. I understand it's overwhelming, and I know how hard this is for you. Rhodey loves you. He loves you a lot. And he loves you as you are. Your powers don't scare him, Y/N. You've got some red in your ledger that you want to clean, and I get that, because I do too. And I know you feel like you don't deserve this, or that you're scared that you won't be able to protect because with you makes him a target, but Rhodey is strong, and he knows how he can protect himself. Besides, you've got all the Avengers behind you. Rhodey loves you- we love you, and we don't care about your past. All that matters is how you are right now, and right now you're this wonderful human being who has helped us in so many ways, and who deserves a day off without negativity." 

Y/N nods. "And Fury is an asshole for telling you you're a danger to the world. You're not. You are in control of yourself. Normally, you would have lost control already. Remember those early days? When everything set you off? It's not like that anymore. You're in control of your own mind. Be proud of it. Own it. You deserve it." 

Natasha gives her thigh a squeeze. 

"Rhodey loves you, whether you decide to marry him or not. You can wait, you know. You don't have to marry right now. Just say the word, and Pepper will cancel the whole thing."

"B-but the guests..." Y/N whispers, and Natasha smiles. "Who gives a damn about them? This is about you." 

It stays silent for a few minutes. 

Samantha isn't back yet, but Y/N knows the girl is giving her and Nat some time. 

"Take your time," Natasha says as she gets up, "I'm going to inform everyone that you need some time." She kisses Y/N's temple and walks out of the room. 

 

* * *

 

It's warm outside, and most of the guests are already a bit impatient. 

The Avengers are in a secluded corner, waiting for the moment where they are directed to their seats. 

Natasha curls an arm around Sharon's waist and presses her lips to her girlfriend's cheek. Said girlfriend turns around with a light smile, but Natasha can see the worry in her eyes. 

"How is she?" 

"I talked to her," Natasha says softly, "she's going to be alright." 

Sharon smiles wider. "Of course she is. You're amazing." They share a short, but nonetheless sweet kiss. 

 

Samantha arrives then, giving Steve a wink before turning to Natasha. "I brought her some food. She said she needed a few minutes alone." 

Natasha nods. "Thanks. How's Rhodes doing?" 

Samantha shrugs. "He's alright. Nervous, but alright." 

 

They watch as more guests arrive, and seek shelter from the blazing sun under the trees.

Steve pecks Samantha on the lips before leaving to seek out Toni. 

 

* * *

 

Y/N looks up when the door opens again, and Toni appears in her beautiful red dress. The woman smiles reassuringly. 

"It's almost time. You okay?" 

Y/N nods. "I'm still nervous," she admits, wringing her hands, "but I know it's okay. Rhodey loves me." 

"He adores you," Toni says, and both women chuckle. 

"Nat and Sam are on their way. Do you need anything?" 

"Just some help with my veil." 

Toni assists happily, and then hurries away to get Rhodey to the alter. 

 

"You look gorgeous," Natasha whispers. Y/N smiles. She looks into the mirror again - her eyes are blueish-green - and smiles wider. "I do." Samantha snorts. "Be careful. You're gonna end up like Toni." 

They laugh, and Natasha pulls them both in for a warm hug. 

"I love you," Y/N whispers to them, and the three women part, smiling at each other. "Thank you." 

 

* * *

 

As soon as the music starts playing, everyone perches up in their wooden chairs, and turns around in hope to see the bride. 

 

Y/N walks down the aisle alone until the second row of seats, where Bucky stands. He offers her his arm, and guides her to the alter. 

Soft ooh's and aah's are heard as the music swells, and Y/N makes her way over the flower petals. The long train of her wedding dress is carried by two small girls with curly blonde hair - Thor's daughters. Natasha is in front, with Natasha behind her. 

 

As soon as Rhodey sees her, his heart skips a beat. She's smiling softly, and her eyes are glowing with a violet shine. Her dress is simple and white, sleek and modern, and it hugs her curves in the right places, and fuck- he's never seen someone this beautiful. 

She looks ethereal under the soft light of the setting sun, and the lanterns in the trees are already on, emitting soft, yellow light. 

The wind is a warm breeze, and it blows her veil a bit to the side - no one minds. 

Her smile widens when they reach him, and Bucky takes her hand. 

Rhodey extends his own, and the soldier puts Y/N's hand in his own. He smiles at the pair, and steps back to sit at the front row, next to Steve.

Rhodey helps Y/N up the steps, and they turn so they can look at Loki. The Trickster is smiling at them - a rare occurrence. "Welcome, everyone," he starts, and Rhodey casts a glance at Y/N, who smiles at him. 

 

The vows are said before they know it, and when Loki says, "You may kiss your bride," Rhodey doesn't let anybody wait. 

He curls his arms around Y/N's waist and presses his lips to hers. 

She's crying, he notices, in silence. He pulls back, and she smiles at him through the tears. 

He laces his fingers through her own. He squeezes her hand. Her eyes turn a bright pink as they walk down the aisle, this time in the opposite direction, and everyone starts clapping and cheering.

 

* * *

 

"God, I'm tired," Natasha says as she pulls off her heels. Sharon smiles. "Do you want me to massage them when we get home?" The assassin nods eagerly, and Sharon chuckles. 

"Never thought Natasha would be a sap for foot massages," Toni says, and the whole group bursts into laughter. 

Steve hugs Samantha, and Toni curls into Bucky's side on their seats - it's a happy, lovable picture. 

Thor carries his daughters around the terrace, laughing, while Bruce is talking softly with Valkyrie and Loki, who are both holding hands.

 

Soft music starts playing, and with the lights of the lanterns illuminating the dance floor, Y/N and Rhodey take place in the middle. They're pressed tightly against each other, gazing into each other's eyes. 

Clint groans. "I hope they're not gonna act fucking sappy every single day." Pietro pinches his leg and Sharon glares at him. "As if you and Pietro don't do the same," Steve says, smirking, and Clint blushes furiously. 

 

Samantha and Steve join the couple after their first dance, and Natasha and Sharon follow with Toni and Bucky close behind. 

Bruce and Thor settle by the lake, and Valkyrie and Loki take off to god-knows-where, while Clint and Pietro stay on their seats, leaning into each other. 

 

* * *

 

Y/N watches everyone interact with a smile when most of the guests have already left, and only the Avengers are left. 

"They're so happy," someone remarks behind her, and she doesn't turn around, because she knows it's Loki, and she's got nothing to fear. 

"They are," Y/N says. 

"Val and I have a gift for you." Now she does turn around. 

Loki smiles. "Come on." He takes her hand and guides her through the trees towards the lake. 

Valkyrie and Thor are waiting there. They are both smiling. 

 

"We wanted to give you a special gift that comes straight from our heart," Loki explains as he pushes her on one of the benches. He waves his hand, and a shining stone appears in the sky. Thor extends his hand, and Y/N sees that he lets go a bit of his life energy. Valkyrie follows. Loki is last. 

She clasps a hand over her mouth, tears already burning in her eyes. 

Loki waves his hand again, and a silver chain fastens itself around the stone. It glistens. 

"This will be yours," he says. "It will protect you and guide in the darkest of times." 

He puts it around her neck. The stone feels warm on her chest. 

"As will we." 

She embraces him with all her might. "Thank you," she whispers. 

 

She doesn't see Rhodey and Toni standing a bit further away, watching them. 

"She'll be alright," Toni says. Rhodey smiles. "We will." 

**Author's Note:**

> I am.... confused? This turned out differently than I wanted to. (I actually made myself a promise to not write anything these months, but lol, here I am anyways)


End file.
